


Five years in space ain't that bad with you there

by Popstar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, some reference to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim would risk everything to keep Bones safe, no matter what's at stake. He cannot lose Bones. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five years in space ain't that bad with you there

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. So. Hi. I've written this a little while ago already. It needed a bit of editing and I'm still nervous to post this here. This fandom attracts me so much though, I don't really know how to say it. So. Yes, this is my first Star Trek fic ever. I'm excited. Hope you like it. It's fluffy and there are references to angst and it's so short it shouldn't even be called 'fic'. Well. Enjoy anyway. :)
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment.

Sometimes when times are rough people tend to remember what's most precious to them. Mostly in times when they come close to losing their precious people. At least that's the conclusion Jim Kirk comes to when he's thinking about Leonard McCoy. Or Bones, as he calls him.  
  
He never really made the connection before, that Bones is one of the most precious things in his entire life before he was close to losing him. It was that time with this stupid torpedo that had caught Bones' arm and nearly brought him to the brink of death when Jim realised how he cannot lose bones. Ever.  
  
He would probably break down, cry, hit everything and everyone and go onto a self-destructive death-mission that would scare every other person around him. And he wouldn't even be sorry. Because it's Bones. When it comes to Bones Jim can't think straight, let alone breathe normally. He'd hurt anyone who even dared to think about doing harm to his doctor.  
  
And yes, Leonard McCoy is Jim's doctor alone. Maybe, when he's in a good mood he lets the older one treat other people, too, as part of his job, of course. But no one else on this fucking ship is allowed to call Bones 'their doctor'. Ever.  
  
He made sure after that that Bones knew just how much he means to Jim. That Jim will not lose him, whatever the cost may be. They had never before spoken about feelings and relationship issues but Jim needed Bones to know that it was just this, this little moment that changed everything forever.  
  
Jim can only imagine how Bones must have felt when he himself died. Because he was fucking dead and there was no hope left. Not until - and that's still what Bones tells him when they talk about it, as rarely as they do - when the Tribble started moving and Bones found his hope again, doing all the miracles he's ever done and more - because he fucking saved Jim's life and brought him back from the dead.  
  
Jim will forever be grateful for what Bones did. Because it wasn't only for selfish reasons, maybe it was for the greater good, maybe it wasn't. Bones would never tell Jim. But he wouldn't just give up on him, like he never would. And it gave Jim more time with Bones as well. Provably the rest of his life. Hopefully. Forever doesn't sound quite as scary with the right person by your side.  
  
"What you're thinking about?" Bones wants to know and steps up to Jim where he's standing in front of a window, looking out at the passing stars.  
  
Jim turns his head and smiles at Bones. "Nothing," he says. "Just been letting my mind wander."  
  
Bones gives out a low chuckle and wraps his arms around Jim from behind, leaning close to him. "Just as long as it comes back again," he murmurs into his ear and presses a kiss onto it.  
  
Jim smiles. "It wouldn't dare leaving you," he promises and places his hands on Bones, stroking them slightly.  
  
They rarely spend moments like these together. Mostly because their respective schedules don't allow it, more so because no one really knows about them. Jim has never made it an issue and Bones won't be the one addressing it either. It's something they agreed on silently. Besides the whole crew knows how much they hold each other close and Jim finds Bones' private life shouldn't be up for discussion anyway. He doesn't care so much about himself but he knows that Bones like to keep everything buckled up and he respects that.  
  
Thus Jim cherishes their private little moments even more. When they're all alone in the solitude of one of their quarters, no one busting in on them, no one disturbing them. Moments like these make him realise he's still alive. With Bones there is a lot of forever involved and normally forever would scare Jim up to a certain point. But he can’t feel scared, not with someone at his side who is willing to risk everything, just to save him.  
  
Because that's what Bones has done. He has risked his career with star fleet, his whole world, just to bring Jim back from the dead. But, and that's only what Jim allows himself to think at night, when no one is there to judge his thoughts, that probably was what made Bones do it in the first place. To a certain point Jim is his whole world. And vice versa. There's just so much Jim can do but he definitely cannot lose Bones. He'll make sure that he does whatever it takes to keep his doctor save.  
  
"Y'know," Bones murmurs into his ear, his moving lips tingling Jim slightly as he speeks. "Five years in space ain't that bad with you there."  
  
Jim lets out a low laugh and leans further back into Bones' embrace, enjoying the warmth that's emerging from his body. "No," he agrees as he watches the stars, "it’ll be fun."

 

 

The End.


End file.
